


Dare mo ubaenai yo, it's forever (No one can steal this, it's forever)

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [15]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Confrontations, Established Relationship, Facials, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, marriage talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Hikaru was bad a lot of stuff.He was bad at giving advices, he was bad at taking things seriously, he was bad at reacting when he was caught off guard.He was quite observant, though, and he had always been pretty proud of that about himself.That day, anyway, he just wished he hadn't been so attentive to his boyfriend; the whole filming would've gone down much better if he had just realized there was something wrong with Yuto at a later time.





	Dare mo ubaenai yo, it's forever (No one can steal this, it's forever)

**Title:** Dare mo ubaenai yo, it’s forever (No one can steal this, it’s forever)

 **Characters:** Yaotome Hikaru, Nakajima Yuto, Kitayama Hiromitsu, Yabu Kota

 **Pairing:** Yaotome Hikaru/Nakajima Yuto

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Word count:** 2.737

**Prompt:[306\. A childhood dream.](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)**

**N/A:** The title is from Hey! Say! JUMP’s ChikuTaku. The ItaJan episode I refer to is the one from 2016.07.24. 

 

Hikaru was bad a lot of stuff.

He was bad at giving advices, he was bad at taking things seriously, he was bad at reacting when he was caught off guard.

He was quite observant, though, and he had always been pretty proud of that about himself.

That day, anyway, he just wished he hadn't been so attentive to his boyfriend; the whole filming would've gone down much better if he had just realized there was something wrong with Yuto at a later time.

Apparently, though, it couldn’t be helped; even Yabu had turned to look at him during the show, a questioning look on his face while he nodded toward Nakajima.

And if Kota had noticed, it was likely that all of Japan had as well.

The SP shooting had gone on for too long in his opinion, and he had to appeal to all his willpower to hold back a sigh of relief when they were finally done.

He shook hands and said goodbye and bowed and smiled, and once he was let go he walked toward the dressing room with all the others.

He was anxious, and not even knowing why bothered him big time.

“Did you run over Yuto’s grandma or something?”

Hikaru winced, irritated because he wanted to join his boyfriend as soon as possible, and he didn’t need any distraction.

“What?” he turned to look at Kitayama, who was grinning openly.

“Don’t know. He kind of looked bothered by something, and I suppose he was mad at you, he’s been glancing at you since they’ve shown your pool clip.” the elder shrugged, that sly smile still on his face. “So, what is it? Is he jealous of the girl? Did you do something nasty with her that we should now about?”

Hikaru clenched his fists and took a deep breath.

“I have no idea as to why he’s mad at me. And I didn’t do a thing with any girl. Some of us are just gay, you know? It’s not like in your group, where something just needs to have a hole to stick it in.” he said, harsh, but if he had hoped to get Kitayama off his case with rudeness, he had a whole other thing coming.

Hiromitsu burst out laughing, grabbing his arm and walking him toward the dressing room.

“Fine, fine. Have it your way. But I really think you should sort it out with Yuto. Some of the stuff on Busaiku comes later to bite you in the ass, if you’re not careful.”

Hikaru rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

“Well, thanks for the advice. _Senpai_.” he said, walking inside the room and reaching quickly his band mates, hoping that the elder wasn’t going to follow.

And luckily, he didn’t.

“What did Kitayama want? Throw in our faces that they’re better than us?” Yamada asked him, making a face. There was a sore loser.

“Nah, he just wanted to ask me something about one of the skits. It doesn’t matter.” Hikaru shrugged, and Ryosuke just let it go.

He looked around quickly, finding Yuto busy stuffing his things in his bag, a little farther from the others.

Stealthily, he got closer, and pretended to be just as focused on his own bag as the younger was.

“Are you coming back home with me?” he asked, without looking at him, trying to make it sound as casual as possible.

Yuto stopped for a moment, then he put his jacket on and looked at him, arching an eyebrow.

“We live together and we got here in your car. I wouldn’t know where to go or how to get there, if I didn’t come back with you.” he pointed out. “Why are you asking anyway?”

Hikaru took a deep breath, and decided to give up on any subterfuge.

Years of seeing his them all fight because they couldn’t speak straight had taught him to always speak his mind, at cases like this.

“Because you’re mad at me, so I wasn’t sure if you wanted to go back home with me.” he said, and now he was looking at him as well.

He could s _ense_ Kitayama’s stare on him, but he decided he didn’t give a damn.

Yuto opened his eyes wide, than the hint of a smile appeared on his face.

“I’m not.” he said, shrugging. “Why do you think I'm mad at you?”

The elder tilted his head, looking confused.

“You’ve been acting strange for the whole filming. Ever since they showed...” he paused, wincing. “So, you’re not?” he asked, wanting to make sure.

Nakajima sighed, putting his hands on the elder’s shoulders.

“Let’s just go home, Hikka. Okay?” he said, and his voice all of a sudden sounded incredibly tired.

And Hikaru had no intention of poking the bear, so he just collected his stuff and nodded, following the younger out of the room.

“Is everything okay?” Yabu murmured to him before he left, and all he could do was shrug.

“I honestly have no idea.” he said, and he truly didn’t.

Well, he had the whole ride home to try and think about what he could’ve possibly done wrong.

 

~

 

Back home, Hikaru started to think he had done nothing wrong.

On the contrary, he must’ve done something really, really good.

Yuto had been quiet for the whole ride, but as soon as they had stepped inside the apartment he had all but jumped the elder, pushing him toward the couch and kneeling on the floor, making a quick work of Hikaru’s pants and underwear.

“Yutti, I'm seriously confused now.” he said, panting a little, while the younger brought a hand to his cock, stroking it slowly.

“What’s there to be confused about?” he asked, without raising his eyes to look at him.

“Well, there’s the fact that you’ve been acting weird during the filming. And I know you told me you’re not mad at me and all, but...”

Nakajima laughed, briefly, and leant over to leave a trail of kisses down the elder’s shaft.

“Do I look mad to you?” he murmured against his tensed skin, and Hikaru shivered a little.

“No. No, you don’t.” he confirmed, then he whined and forced himself to lean toward him, pushing him away. “But you definitely have something on your mind. And I won’t let you distract me with such a cheap stunt.” he said, determined.

His mind was pretty proud of his self-control, while his body was definitely hating him.

The things a man had to endure for a healthy relationship.

“Are you saying that my blowjobs are a cheap stunt?” Yuto said, arching an eyebrow. He was smiling, though.

Hikaru pulled him up on top of him, making him straddle his lap and leaning over to kiss him.

“Your blowjobs definitely make the list of the things I love the most in the world. I’m just saying that you’re well aware of that, and that you take advantage of it.” he reproached him.

Yuto chuckled, shrugging and pressing a quick kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.

“Ok, fine. It may be partly to distract you. But, Hikka...” he brought his hand on him again, teasing the head of his cock with his fingertips. “I really want to do this, I swear. Just let me.” he said, whining a little, and there went Hikaru’s self-control.

He leant against the backrest, crossing his arms and looking at him as if he was doing him a big favour.

Yuto smiled, mischievous, and went back kneeling on the floor.

He skipped a few steps, perhaps afraid that the elder was going to change his mind; he should’ve known, though, that when they were together like this there was very little room in Hikaru’s head for anything that didn’t concern him and what he did.

He took him down to the root, breathing through his nose, propping himself up with his hands on Hikaru’s thigs, and started bobbing his head up and down from his lap, at a steady pace, tightening his lips around the base when he let the elder’s cock move past the entrance to his throat.

“Yutti...” Yaotome said after a few minutes of that treatment, feeling pretty embarrassed with himself. It was astonishing how Yuto always managed to make him feel like a teen at his first time, never lasting as much as he would've liked. “Yutti, if you want me to be any more useful than this, you’re going to have to pull away.” he warned him, articulating every word slowly, otherwise all he could’ve done was moan.

He felt the younger smile on his cock, though, not at all intentioned to move, and the realisation that he meant to let him come like this was almost enough to bring him over the edge.

He brought his hand to his head, keeping it still and starting to move his hips instead, thrusting inside that mouth, barely managing to be careful enough not to hurt him.

And then, all of a sudden, the epiphany.

What a stupid moment to get ideas about...

He was almost there, so damn _close..._

He groaned, letting go of his head but doing nothing to make the younger pull away from him.

“Yutti...” he said, panting. “Yutti, is this about marriage? Is that what bothered you?”

It was all very quick in reality, but Hikaru thought that if a very R-rated movie were to be made out of this, the scene would've had to be in slow motion.

Yuto opened his eyes wide, and let Hikaru’s cock slip out of his mouth, but the elder was too far gone already, and somehow just with that motion managed to come, moaning loud, his cum hitting Yuto’s face. His cheek. Some his mouth. And his eye, which mustn’t have been comfortable.

“Hikaru!” the younger got back on his feet, glaring at him. He didn’t seem to mind the accident, though, as much as what the elder had said. Or the moment he had chosen to say it.

“I’m so sorry.” Yaotome got up, risking to lose balance, rushing to grab a tissue from the box on the coffee table and starting to clean the younger’s face. “It’s not my fault, I had been close for a few minutes, was trying to delay it a little. I was... I was caught off guard.”

Nakajima tear the tissue from his hand and cleaned himself, wincing when he reached his eye.

“It’s incredibly annoying.” he said, stroking on it. “My eyesight is bad enough without you trying to make it even worse.” he sighed, shaking his head. “But it’s probably my fault. That’ll teach me to keep stuff from you so that you can have realizations in the middle of me going down on you.” he said, sarcastic.

“I'm sorry.” Hikaru said again, then he hesitated for a moment before going on. “But is it that? Were you bothered about the proposal thing?”

Yuto sighed, shrugging, then sat on the couch and gestured for Hikaru to do the same.

“Let’s make something very clear: it’s not like it’s a childhood dream or anything like that, okay? It’s just...” he winced, choosing his words very carefully. “Yes, it bothered me.” he said in the end, unable to find something to better express how it felt.

“Okay. But, really Yutti... why did it? It’s not like there’s nothing to be jealous, right?” Hikaru frowned, still trying to understand. “The girl was also quite ugly, wasn’t she?”

And Yuto lost any kind of anxiety and burst out laughing, leaning over to kiss him.

“Hikka, I couldn’t give a damn about how pretty she was. Besides, you’re rude. She wasn’t so bad.” he shrugged. “I don’t have a problem with that, not after all this time. I think we’ve had our fair share of fights and misunderstanding, enough to be sure of the fact that we love each other.” he was serious again, and he licked his lower lip, tense. “But is this it? I mean, we live together and all. We work together, I think we manage to spend more time together than a lot of people in our business do. And it’s more than enough for me, don’t get me wrong. I just…” he raised his arms, making a frustrated sound. “I think it just bothered me to see you ask someone to marry you. Knowing that I’ll never have that.” he admitted in the end, his voice barely loud enough to be heard.

Hikaru was completely floored.

It wasn’t like he had never thought about it, cause he had. But never he would've thought it was something the younger let his mind linger on.

Yuto had always been the practical one. Where Hikaru was romantic, and sometime even cheesy, Nakajima was the one always pointing out to him where the boundaries laid.

“Yutti...” he said, treading very carefully. “Do you think I’ve thought about that for the skit by accident? Do you think I’ve never thought about it?” he shrugged, then he smiled. “I’ve thought about asking you a thousand times. I know we can’t, but I don’t care. It’s not like we need to sign a piece of paper, I already know I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you.” he said, naturally. “And if you want I can ask you. I can buy you a ring, and we can have the other guys and our families over and I can swear in front of all of them that I’ll be by your side together, and there’s no law that will prevent me from doing that.” he went on, getting more confident as he did. “I will do anything in my power to make you feel complete, Yutti. Perhaps we won’t be able to be the classic married couple you see hand in hand at the supermarket grocery shopping, but I think that’s better. They always end up divorcing anyway.” he dared to grin, relieved when he saw the other do that too.

“I’d like that.” Yuto admitted, embarrassed, a whole new look on him. “I’d like for you to ask me. I’d like to have a ring. And I’d like for us to celebrate that with the people we love.” he smiled, shyly. “I suppose I'm the girl in the relationship now.” he made fun of himself, while Hikaru brought his arms around his waist, pulling him closer.

“You’ve always been. I’m just good at not making that stand out.” he murmured against his lips, kissing him. “Well, then, I guess that’s it. We’re having a some sort of something vaguely resembling a wedding to let everybody we can know I’m never let you go.”

Yuto laughed, turning around and leaning against him, his back pressed against the other’s chest.

“We’ll see. You still have to ask me, there’s no saying I’ll agree.” he joked, raising his head to kiss under Hikaru’s neck  and then looking into his eyes. “Only, Hikka” he said, serious again. “When you do ask me, do it another way. I don’t want anything that’s good for Maiko-san.” he grinned.

Hikaru laughed, nodding.

“I told you, I’ve got a thousand scenarios in my mind. Give me some time to choose which one I like the most and make some room on your ring finger. Leave it to me.” he said, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “I love you, Yutti.” he murmured against his skin.

“I really hope so. I don’t usually discuss marriage with people who have just tried to blind me.” the younger joked, laughing when the other poked his hip.

“Accident.” he pointed out.

“You can’t take it anymore, old man. Perhaps I’ll have to choose a younger model.”

“Make it quick. Soon you won’t be able to choose anymore.”

“So what, no divorce after the some sort of something vaguely resembling a wedding?” Yuto smiled, turning into the other’s hold, looking straight into his eyes.

“Not a chance.” Hikaru replied, taking his hand and kissing it. “Forever is forever.”

Yuto would've usually mocked him, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it this time.

This time, he was guilty of extreme mushiness as well; but it was alright.

“Forever is forever.” he repeated, and then he let go against him, happy.

He had all the time in the world to be the down-to-earth one. For now, he would've settled for being revoltingly sweet with Hikaru.

Forever.

 


End file.
